Some Fun In Camelot
by magicheese
Summary: Merlin is desperately trying to prove he isn't completely useless to everyone, but no one in Camelot will believe it. With Merlin having a streak of bad luck, will he be able to get anything right? Set in series 1 where the characters were young & adorable before everything went wrong. Warning: There will be Fluff, clumsiness, cuteness and plenty of Merlin/Arthur Bromance!
1. Herb picking

**Heres the first chapter, enjoy! :) Please read and review, increadibly appreciated! :)**

* * *

Merlin leant against the cool, sturdy trunk of the tree. He loved picking herbs for Gaius, because however much he loved running around the palace here and there for various people, a break from Camelot's demanding life seemed to do him good. He had a few leaves in his bag Gaius wanted, but he needed quite a few more plants before the job was done. He sank back into the trunk of the tree and breathed the fresh smell of the mid-day air. Merlin looked up at the clear blue sky; there was no one around, just the innocent noises of the leaves shimmering in the breeze. The young warlock smiled to himself as he gazed through the intertwining patterns of branches above him. As he kept gazing, the patterns of branches began forming shimmering pictures. He was transfixed by the shape of a dragon, whose wings shook in the breeze and a feeling of freedom welled up inside him. Slowly, Merlin lifted a hand and created a small butterfly, which flew off and faded away. Merlin realised Arthur would never stop calling him girl if he saw this after realising how un-manly he was acting. Arthur wasn't there, so he shook the thought aside and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter... Arthur looks for Merlin who's been herb pickin' for longer than expected...**


	2. Sleeping in the forest

**Ok, so here's the next chapter :) I'm taking any requests or ideas too if anyones willing!**

**I don't own Merlin or Arthur or Camelot exept my imagination **

* * *

Arthur strode his way through the woods, looking for Merlin. It was very early in the morning, and his servant hadn't been back since going herb-picking the day before. He was becoming more concerned when he noticed a trail of snapped twigs and bent plant stems, showing a clumsy-herb-picking someone had been there. The Prince followed the trail and was shocked when he came to the end. His servant was leaning against the tree trunk, ruffled and skewwhiff next to his bag. Arthur stepped closer towards his servant, questionably; he had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly, muttering something under his breath. The price chuckled to himself as he crouched down next to the sleeping Merlin, a sly grin forming on his face. He leant closer to Merlin and whispered into his ear, 'Merrrrlin' Arthur leant back a saw his servant shuffle in his sleep. He leant closer to his ear again and shouted, 'Merlin!' Merlin jerked awake with a gasp, a puzzled and afraid look on his face. His head jerked from side to side, searching for the source of the noise, but by this time, Arthur had jumped behind the tree. 'W-whaa' the young boy stammered, gathering his bag and standing up. 'Oh no!' He murmured, realising what had happened, Merlin starting walking past the tree he had fallen asleep on when, 'ARRGHH' the Prince jumped out from behind the tree, yelling, making the young warlock yelp in horror. Arthur doubled over in laughter at merlin, who was staring, wide eyed at his master. 'Don't _do_ that Arthur' Said Merlin

'Then don't fall asleep in the woods, you complete idiot!' Arthur managed to say, through his laughter. Merlin sighed and carried on walking, 'Merlin!' Arthur called, 'I think you'll find it's the other way!'


	3. Useless

**Here's where the story starts making a bit of sense! Thanks for reading ! Enjoy!**

* * *

Giaus was pottering about his chambers, surrounded by books, potions and all sorts of mess scattered about him when the door creaked open and Arthur's blonde head poked round.

'Sire! You were quicker than I expected, I assume you succeeded in retrieving Merlin from the woods then? I've been needing those herbs for a good long time now.'

'Yes I have the idiot,' Arthur pulled Merlin through the door, he had a sheepish expression on his face .

'Where have you been my boy?'

Merlin was studying his boots, 'you haven't been worried have you?' he muttered.

The old physician chuckled, 'you get yourself lost so often, I've learnt not to get myself too worked up.'

The young prince looked smug and patted Merlin on the back,' Can't do anything can you _Mer_lin? Nooo sense of direction.'

Merlin turned to Arthur, _Why did everyone keep saying he was useless? Yes, he might have fallen asleep in the forest, or gotten himself lost a few times, but he wasn't useless! '_Arthur! I may look like a fool, but I'm not really! ... Your just a prat.'

Gaius had been watching with a raised eyebrow, ' aright, that's enough, come now, I've been waiting for my herbs Merlin, so I will let this slip as soon as I have them.'

Merlin nodded and dived into his bag and dug around in it before pausing. He looked up, realising he had fallen asleep against that stupid tree before having finished the job.

'What's wrong my boy?' Gaius enquired, watching Merlin as he pulled a half hand-full of herbs from his bag. He handed them to the old physician and proceeded to study his feet again. Gaius raised his eyebrow even higher,' So… all that for nothing then?'

Arthur was chuckling to himself, enjoying watching his servant being told of, 'You cant do anything can you Merlin? You _actually are useless!_' But Merlin situation was made worse when Gaius smiled at Arthur and muttered, 'Can't even go herb-picking!'

Merlin couldn't believe they were doing this to him, especially Gaius, 'Ok, Ok, I _will_ prove to you that I am not useless! I _will!'_

The young warlock despaired, wishing he was dreaming, while Gaius and Arthur was laughing at him, eventually, the old physician sighed, 'now, Merlin, go and wash up, you look a mess.'

And the disgruntled, skinny servant stormed to his room. Ears red with anger, and still a few twigs in his scruffy raven hair.


End file.
